


On The Outside, Looking In

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Lucy Pevensie, Setting: Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: Caspian and Ed, seen through a Lucy-shaped prism.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the battle with the Sea Serpent, but before Ramandu’s Island.

It’s been weeks since you’ve noticed, but nothing’s changed.

Ed can’t see anybody but Caspian, and Caspian’s the same about Ed. Nobody else exists for either of them and although you suspect they know it can’t be healthy for them to be so dependent upon each other, they can’t seem to stop: where one of them goes, the other inevitably follows. They’re almost never seen apart.

But with everything they’ve been through, to get them here, and the fact you three know this can’t end the way they wish it could?

You let it go, and don’t say a word.


End file.
